TrustWorthy
by I-Wonderland
Summary: Sexto año. Hermione Granger escucha algo que no debió haber escuchado. Ahora debe enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Quizás estas traigan algo inesperado. Deberá confiar en el que nadie confía, ¿podrá hacerlo? Un gran romance, aventura y un poco de angustia.
1. Quidditch

**TrustWorthy**

**Cap.1 Quidditch (Capítulo de prueba)**

**N/A: Bueno, hola a todos. Esta historia tiene lugar en el sexto año. Habrá angustia, pero intentaré que no sea pesado (habrá también un poco de varios géneros, para que no os aburráis). Aunque no me agrada mucho este género (angustia, drama) he comprobado que estos fics suelen ser los mejores (junto con algunos de humor). No estaba muy convencida, pero después de haber leído un par en inglés y otro en español sobre esta pareja muy buenos, me decidí. La verdad es que los recomiendo. (Si estáis interesados preguntadme en un review). Espero que os guste este primer capítulo, no es que sea mucho, pero mejorará a medida que avance la historia. Gracias, I-Wonderland.**

'Tiempos oscuros se acercan' **Esta ha sido la declaración del ministro de magia…**

Hermione Granger cerró el periódico y lo dejó a un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor.

'' ¿Algo nuevo Hermione?''.

''Nada Harry''.

''Eh, mirad chicos''.

Ambos, Harry y Hermione, dirigieron la vista hacia donde su amigo les había dicho, la mesa de profesores.

''Snape vuelve a estar ausente'' Harry estrechó los ojos.

''Es extraño''.

''No, no es extraño 'Mione. Todos sabemos con quien debe estar reunido''.

''Esa es una acusación muy grave Ronald. No tenemos pruebas de que el profesor Snape sea un mortífago'' La chica dijo esto último en un susurro mientras fruncía el ceño.

'' ¿Qué pruebas quieres Hermione?'' Harry la miraba extrañado. ''Sabemos que lo fue''.

''No se por qué lo defiendes 'Mione, nunca se ha portado bien con nosotros''

''No hables con la boca llena Ronald, es terriblemente asqueroso… Y que no se haya portado bien con nosotros es una cosa y que sea seguidor de Voldemort, otra muy distinta'' No estaba enfadada, pero habían tenido esta charla miles de veces.

''Pero Hermione…''

''Hola chicos, ¿qué hacéis?'' Luna Lovegood había interrumpido la conversación de forma espontánea. Miraba al trío sonriente moviendo su cabeza de león.

''Nada'' Contestaron apresuradamente los tres a la vez. ''Entonces supongo que estaríais hablando de todo'' Luna ladeó la cabeza un poco.

''Vaya, eso tiene que pesar'' Comentó Harry un poco sorprendido. ''No creas Harry. Es para que sepáis que estoy con vosotros en el partido de hoy''.

''Eso está claro'' Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos y aguantaba la risa. Hermione le dio una suave patada por debajo de la mesa.

''Bueno, hasta la tarde chicos. Buena suerte Ron'' Dijo con su vocecilla musical para regresar a su asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw segundos después.

''Que chica tan extraña''.

Severus Snape se colocó delante de la gárgola del despacho del director y dijo la contraseña. ''Caramelos de limón''.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba de pie delante del gran ventanal, observando la lluvia caer. ''Buenos días Severus''

''Albus''

'' ¿Qué noticias me traes hijo?''

''Nada nuevo me temo Albus''

El director se volvió y le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado en el despacho. '' ¿Qué hay sobre Draco?''

''El señor oscuro no tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en él, Albus. Solo es un modo de torturar a Lucius por su incompetencia''. Apretó sus finos labios antes de seguir hablando. ''Confía en que yo realice su cometido si Draco falla''

''Y así lo harás Severus, no podemos arriesgar el alma del muchacho''

''Me pides demasiado Albus'' Lo taladró con la mirada, pero parecía que al mago de barba blanca no le afectaba en absoluto.

''Ya hemos hablado de esto Severus. No hay nada que objetar''. El profesor de DCLAO volvió a apretar los labios.

''Deberías irte a descansar Severus''

Snape apresuró sus pasos hasta la puerta y se marchó del lugar tan rápido como había entrado.

Caminaba por los pasillos a paso ligero, con los puños apretados y deseando llegar a su oficina, la cual se encontraba ahora en el segundo piso. _Maldito Dumbledore._ Pareció no ver a la chica que caminaba en la dirección contraria. Alumna y profesor chocaron y cayeron al suelo. Esto solo aumentó la ira de Snape. '' ¡Granger!''

Hermione miró hacia arriba mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza solo para asegurarse de quién era esa voz. Por desgracia, su teoría se confirmó.

''Profesor Snape…lo siento mucho. ¿Se ha hecho daño?''

''Cállese Granger, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor''

''Pero profesor eso es injusto''

''Detención Granger, por cuestionar a un profesor'' La Gryffindor abrió la boca levemente.

''Señor si me lo permite…''

''No, no se lo permito Granger. Esta tarde a las siete en mi despacho''

''Pero hay Quidditch señor''. Hermione se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

''Cierre la boca de una vez Granger, si no quiere que su situación empeore''

El hombre se levantó ágilmente y desapareció del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

La leona recogió sus libros del suelo y se incorporó aun un poco confundida. _Genial, Hermione, genial._

El día de clases trascurrió normal por lo general. Los tres amigos salían contentos de herbología.

'' ¿Has progresado en algo más con Dumbledore?''

''Supongo que sí''

'' ¿Qué quiere decir eso Harry?''

''Significa que sigue empeñado en que consiga esa memoria de Slughorn. Y sinceramente, no se si podré hacerlo''.

''Si tú no puedes Harry, ¿entonces quién?'' Los tres se sonrieron.

''Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos para el Quidditch. Te veremos en el campo 'Mione''.

''No-no puedo ir chicos'' Titubeó.

'' ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?'' Ron la miraba entre molesto y sorprendido.

''Snape, me ha castigado…''

'' ¿Por qué?''

''Choqué con él en el pasillo''

'' ¡Lo ves Hermione!''

''No tengo ganas de hablar sobre esto ahora chicos. Os veo a la hora de la cena ¿si?''

''Está bien''

''Buena suerte a los dos''

La joven bruja suspiró. _Quería estar ahí para ti, Ron._

Llamó unas cuantas veces a la puerta del despacho de Snape, pero nadie le contestaba. Giró el pomo y se sorprendió al saber que la cerradura no estaba echada. Entreabrió un poco la puerta y miró el interior.

'' ¿Profesor Snape?''

No había nadie, entró. Cerró la puerta y cuando se volvió de nuevo Dumbledore y Snape salieron de una habitación.

''Oh señorita Granger, una visita muy oportuna'' El director le dedicó una sonrisa.

''No está de visita Albus, la señorita Granger tiene detención'' Ante esto Hermione clavó su mirada en el suelo.

''Ya veo'' Dijo con un tono amable. ''De todos modos aprovecharé esta ocasión para comunicarle que quiero verla a usted, a Harry y al señor Weasley mañana en mi despacho. Cuando terminen las clases''.

''Si profesor Dumbledore''

''Bien, que pase una buena tarde señorita Granger''. Una vez se hubo ido el director la voz grave de Snape resonó en la sala.

''Sígame Granger, no se quede ahí parada como una imbécil''

Snape entró en una habitación que estaba al lado de la que él mismo había salido hacía unos minutos. Siguió al hombre tal y como le había pedido. El cuarto en sí era una especie de estudio-laboratorio, muy espacioso y ordenado. Todo parecía tener un lugar concreto. Había varias estanterías con libros y algún que otro objeto extraño. Era un lugar frío, pero no húmedo. El ventanal que dejaba ver los terrenos ahora blancos de Hogwarts estaba abierto, y la brisa helada hacia ondear un poco las cortinas de color beige. La castaña se frotó los brazos para conseguir un poco de calor, teniendo cuidado de que sus pertenencias no cayeran al suelo.

''Siéntese ahí Granger'' Le ordenó el mago indicándole un escritorio de tamaño mediano. Esta obedeció de inmediato, esperando poder realizar su tarea de una vez y salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible. ''Quiero que ordene esos ensayos por orden alfabético y teniendo en cuenta la casa a la que pertenece cada alumno''. Acto seguido hizo una floritura con la varita e hizo aparecer tres pilas de ensayos. Hermione abrió un poco más de lo normal sus ojos color miel al percatarse de que las montañas de papel la tapaban. Se echó para un lado y miró a Snape sorprendida.

'' ¿Quiere que termine esto hoy señor?''

''No se preocupe Granger'' El profesor de DCLAO le hablaba sin mirarla, enfrascado en la preparación de una poción. ''Puede volver mañana si no termina hoy''

A Hermione le pareció una broma de mal gusto, resopló y volvió a esconderse tras el montón de hojas. Agarró su varita lista para empezar a trabajar. ''Ah y Granger, no puede usar la magia''.

''Pero señor''

''Será mejor que ahorre energía y no proteste Granger'' La chica rodó los ojos y finalmente se puso a ordenar. Era el segundo castigo desde que entró en Hogwarts y era totalmente injusto. _Totalmente injusto_, se dijo a sí misma.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y aunque la sala estaba en un punto frío del castillo, cada vez hacía más calor debido a los vapores de los calderos. La joven bruja había realizado gran parte del trabajo pasadas dos horas, pero la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. La apoyó en su mano derecha y le echó un vistazo a Snape. El hombre estaba sumido completamente en lo que estaba haciendo. El humo de las pociones le daba un aspecto más misterioso que de costumbre y su pelo negro, el cual caía suavemente, tapaba sus facciones. Lo cierto es que rara vez había visto a Snape preparar una poción, en clase normalmente les daba las instrucciones y supervisaba. Sus movimientos eran suaves y adecuados. Añadía los ingredientes con maestría y removía el contenido con elegancia. No se parecía en nada a Slughorn. Snape tenía algo especial, un don.

''Mirándome no acabará el trabajo Granger, parece ser que quiere importunarme mañana también''

Hermione enrojeció levemente y se concentró nuevamente en su cometido.

Realmente estaba agotada, cuando le pareció que llevaba una eternidad en ese despacho miró su reloj de pulsera. La hora de la cena. Les había dicho a Harry y a Ron que los vería allí. Pero Snape no daba señas de saber la hora qué era.

''Profesor''

'' ¿Si Granger?'' No se giró ni descuidó su trabajo, podía apreciarse una pizca de irritación en su voz. '' ¿Ha terminado?''

''No señor, solo que es la hora de la cena y me gustaría…''

''No hace falta que me diga la hora que es Granger'' Volvió a cortarla. ''No se irá de aquí hasta que no acabe, así que deje de molestarme de una vez, no tengo intención de escuchar su irritante voz más de lo necesario''.

La oscuridad llenaba cada recoveco del castillo, la luz era muy escasa, el frío invernal se filtraba por debajo de la ropa. Esos muros de piedra eran mucho más imponentes por la noche. Hermione estaba claramente agotada y trataba de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor sin tropezarse con ningún prefecto o profesor de guardia. Snape tendría que haberla acompañado, solo por el riesgo de no perder más puntos, pero no lo hizo, y por un lado la castaña se sentía aliviada. No le gustaba el hombre, su presencia tampoco le agradaba a ella. Por fin llegó a la dama gorda. La sala común estaba totalmente iluminada, sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a tanta luz. Sus compañeros chillaban, gritaban y cantaban vestidos y pintados con los colores de Gryffindor.

'' ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde has estado? No apareciste por el gran comedor''

''Ya te imaginas por qué, Harry'' El chico torció los labios preparado para decir algo, pero la joven bruja se adelantó.

'' ¡Veo que el partido de Quidditch ha sido todo un éxito!'' Harry miró a su alrededor y después le sonrió a su amiga. ''Enhorabuena Harry'' Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. '' ¿Qué tal le ha ido a Ron? Se que estaba un poco nervioso y… ¡diablos Harry, querría haber ido! Lo siento mucho.

''No te preocupes Hermione, tampoco te has perdido mucho''

''Veo que eso es una afirmación sin fundamentos Harry'' La chica volvió a sonreir junto al niño que vivió mientras los dos veían como Ron era manteado por sus compañeros de casa. ''**Weasley es nuestro rey**''. El pelirrojo levantó la copa de Quidditch una vez estuvo en el suelo y para sorpresa de todos una impulsiva Lavender Brown se echó a sus brazos platándole un beso difícil de olvidar.

Todos gritaron indicando su aprobación, todos menos Hermione Granger, que se había quedado petrificada, como si a su cerebro le costara procesar aquella imagen. Movió un poco la cabeza y miró al suelo, sintiendo que miles de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Hermione se escabulló entre la multitud y volvió a salir de su sala común, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Casi corría por los pasillos sin ver nada, pues su vista se había nublado. Bajó unas escaleras para encontrarse en un punto de esa construcción mágica que le gustaba visitar. Nunca había nadie, era un sitio pequeño, pero la vista que proporcionaba el ventanal era única. Sin embargo, esa noche la visión de la luna llena no la calmaba. Se sentó en el penúltimo escalón y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba lo más silenciosamente que podía.

''Eres estúpido Ronald Weasley'' Había sido un susurro, un susurro lleno de impotencia. En esos momentos lo odiaba, a él y a la dichosa Lavender.

_¿Qué esperabas Hermione? ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a elegirte a ti pudiendo tener a una chica como ella?_

''Fui una tonta por pensarlo''

''Hermione…'' La chica se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con la manga de su jersey y trató de parecer lo más serena posible.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí?'' La voz del chico sonaba preocupada.

''Creo que ya lo sabes Harry'' Le sonrió amargamente y volvió a mirar a algún punto en la oscuridad.

''Lo siento Hermione…sabes que Ron…''

El chico de pelo revuelto se sentó al lado de su amiga y le echó un brazo por encima, atrayéndola hacia él. Estuvieron así un buen rato, sin decir nada, mientras Harry escuchaba los leves sollozos de la Gryffindor y trataba de calmar su respiración agitada.

''Gracias Harry…'' Se secó de nuevo las lágrimas. ''Me gustaría quedarme aquí un poco más''.

''Lo entiendo, y como sabía que dirías eso te he traído esto'' El elegido sacó de su bolsillo la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. ''No quiero que Snape tenga motivos para darte otra detención''

''Gracias'' Le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió de él.

''No vuelvas muy tarde 'Mione''

''Descuida''

De nuevo sola, se echó la capa por encima y observó el mapa del merodeador. ''Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas''. Este descubrió sus secretos delante de ella. Miró las gotas de tinta con nombre más sobresalientes, las que le causarían más problemas. _¿Y Snape?_ Pensó extrañada al no verlo. Le echó una ojeada más profunda al mapa arrugando la nariz. De pronto y para su sorpresa lo encontró, cerca del sauce boxeador. _¿Qué hace ahí? _Su sorpresa aumentó cuando la mota de tinta que mostraba al hombre desapareció…y entonces la respuesta vino a la cabeza de Hermione: _¡La casa de los gritos! _ ¿Por qué iba a ese lugar? Sintió una extraña sensación de averiguarlo, algo en su interior le decía que fuera al lugar y acabara con su curiosidad. Sin embargo no sabía qué hacer, se mordió el labio inferior y se puso en pie. _Tengo que saberlo. _Después de todo, esas acusaciones no del todo reprochables de sus amigos hacia el profesor la tenían inquieta, ¿y si era un mortífago? Harry estaría en peligro, y eso no podía permitirlo. ''Travesura realizada'' dijo en un hilo de voz. ''Lumos'' Necesitaría un poco de luz para no chocarse por el camino.

Severus Snape caminaba por el pasadizo que llevaba a la casa de los gritos un tanto encorvado y con aire molesto. En una mano llevaba la varita que le proveía un poco de luz, mientras que con la otra buscaba algo en la pared. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por allí y el pasaje le parecía más largo de lo que realmente era. Quizás porque estuviera cansado, quizás porque realmente no quisiera que llegar a su final. Encontró una especie de pomo clavado en la pared de tierra, lo giró. Entonces tuvo acceso a la abandonada vivienda. Subió a la habitación de arriba y se encontró con una mujer rubia que le daba la espalda.

''Narcisa''

''Severus, por fin''

''Bien, ¿qué quieres?''

''Severus yo…estoy muy preocupada por Draco'' Su expresión, de acuerdo con sus palabras, era pura angustia. A pesar de ser una mujer hermosa presentaba un semblante blanco y ojeroso. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y las movía constantemente en señal de nerviosismo. Severus nunca la había visto así, tan agobiada.

''Te escucho Narcisa, pero creía que con el juramento sería suficiente''

''Y lo es Severus…pero, tenía que asegurarme. Draco…Draco es muy joven. Se que está muy asustado, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Soy su madre y se que no podrá matar a Dumbledore, por eso te pido que lo hagas tú, Severus''.

'' ¿Me pides que cuestione las órdenes del señor tenebroso, Narcisa?''

''Sabes que nuestro señor no confía en mi hijo. Solo espera que nos ayude a…''

Snape la interrumpió haciendo un leve gesto con la mano, dejando levemente ofendida a la señora Malfoy. ''Hay alguien más aquí…'' Estrechó los ojos.

Hermione se encontraba en una esquina de la sala, escuchándolo todo, bajo la protección de la capa de invisibilidad. O al menos eso creía. Sintió que su cuerpo se congeló al escuchar a su profesor de DCLAO. Dio un paso hacia atrás como acto reflejo y agarró con fuerza su varita.

''Será mejor que te vayas Narcisa''

''Pero Severus…''

''Hablaremos en otra ocasión''. La mujer bajó las escaleras extrañada y avisó de su marcha con un portazo más bien provocado por el viento.

La leona sentía que el miedo recorría sus venas a cada paso que Snape daba hacia ella. No comprendía cómo podía saber que estaba allí y su mente estaba bloqueada. El mago agarró la túnica invisible por fin. Ella cerró los ojos, preparada para lo peor y aterrada por todo lo que había escuchado.

''Granger…'' Esta se alejó de él y apuntó con su varita al pocionista.

'' ¡A-aléjese de mi!''

''Baje esa varita Granger, no sabe lo que hace'' La ira y la irritación emanaban de sus poros y el encontrar allí a su alumna, a sabelotodo Granger, lo había desconcertado absolutamente. Apretó los dientes previendo lo complicado que iba a volverse todo. ¡Cómo si las cosas fueran fáciles!

''Granger cálmese'' Era una orden más que una sugerencia, y el tono que había utilizado era totalmente imperativo. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y la desarmó.

La chica emitió un pequeño gritito y miró como su varita rodaba por el suelo. Más tarde volvió a clavar la mirada en los ojos oscuros que examinaban sus movimientos. Dio otro paso hacia atrás y chocó con la pared.

''Tendrá que venir conmigo Granger'' De nuevo ese tono imperativo y firme. La agarró por el brazo.

'' ¿Qué? NO, ¡suélteme!'' Snape bufó y la agarró con más fuerza, obviando la mirada enfadada de su alumna.

''Desmaius'' Hermione perdió el conocimiento y cayó en los brazos del mago.

Cuando la chica volvió a abrir los ojos sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No sabía donde se encontraba. Cerró los ojos molestamente y miles de imágenes de lo que había sucedido anteriormente vinieron veloces a su mente, aumentando su dolor de cabeza. Se incorporó rápidamente, a pesar de todo, lo que le provocó un leve mareo. Observó su alrededor. _¿El despacho del profesor Dumbledore?_

''Veo que ya está despierta señorita Granger'' La voz del director no sonaba tan tranquila y mable como siempre, había preocupación en ella. ''Me temo que debemos hablar seriamente''

Hermione vislumbró una sombra negra pasar por su lado, y se paralizó al ver a Snape. Algo le decía que había cometido un error, un grave error.

**N/A: Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, por ahora es un error, veremos en qué se convierte después ;) **

**Poniendo esto a parte, decir que quiero mantenerme fiel a los personajes y eso significará que tendrán que tener paciencia con estos dos. Es mi primera historia, a ver qué les parece.**


	2. Fe

**TrustWorthy**

**Cap. 2 Fe.**

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

***Paladium: Me alegra que te guste el tono que va tomando. Espero que siga así, gracias por tu review.**

***Alexza Snape: Me alegra que te parezca interesante, intento que lo sea. A ver qué te parece este. Gracias por tu comentario.**

***Mishu86: Holaa, muchas gracias por el review. Espero seguir enganchándote. Y te aseguro que habrá momentos románticos, de acuerdo con su personalidad claro, pero los habrá. Así que no te preocupes. **

Hermione no podía apartar su sorprendida mirada de Snape, quien clavaba sus ojos negros en los suyos.

''Severus, señorita Granger, siéntense. Será mejor de ese modo''.

A ambos les costó un poco dejar de lado esa guerra de miradas y acatar las órdenes del director. Hermione sabía que su curiosidad la había metido en un buen lío y lo peor es que quizás comprendiera la magnitud de su error.

''Bien señorita Granger, Severus me ha comunicado lo que ha pasado, pero quiero oír su versión de la historia. Por favor, cíñase a lo importante''

''S-sí profesor Dumbledore. Yo, verá, vi que el profesor Snape se dirigía a la casa de los gritos'' Le sudaban las manos, y pensó que estaba tan nerviosa como Narcisa Malfoy hacía unos minutos, un escalofrío la recorrió. ''Eso me pareció extraño, yo pensé que…'' Respiró hondo.

''Continúe señorita Granger'' El tono del mago de barba blanca era firme, pero la invitaba a seguir hablando. La castaña adoptó una posición segura en su silla y después de echarle un ojo a Snape volvió a fijar su atención en el director de gafas de media luna.

''Lo cierto es que hay algunos rumores, entre los estudiantes, sobre el profesor Snape'' Ante esto el susodicho rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

'' ¿Qué rumores son esos? Dígame''. Dumbledore se mostraba curioso, pero algo le decía a la chica que este ya sabía la respuesta.

''Creen que el profesor Snape es, erm bueno, un mortífago'' La última palabra salió de su boca a regañadientes, en un hilo de voz. Quería mirar hacia otro lado, quería salir corriendo de allí, la mirada del profesor de DFCLAO la estaba taladrando, asesinando. El silencio que esa confesión había dejado era insoportable.

''Y usted creía esos rumores, ¿no es así, señorita?''

''No, por supuesto que no'' Ella misma se sorprendió de la acusación, era algo que la indignaba. Pero los hechos la contradecían. Se había levantado de la silla, volvió a sentarse, avergonzada. ''Pero, el caso es que seguí al profesor señor, hasta la casa de los gritos. Y allí le encontré hablando con Narcisa Malfoy''.

Dumbledore abrió un poco más sus ojos, y entrelazó sus manos apoyadas encima del escritorio.

'' ¿De qué hablaban señorita Granger?''

La Gryffindor tragó saliva, y sintió otro escalofrío. ''De Draco, profesor, algo sobre una misión que le había encomendado Voldemort''

El director tamborileó sobre la mesa con sus dedos, preocupado, parecía estar pensando. '' ¿De algo más?'' Preguntó sin mirarla.

Hermione miró al hombre que tenía sentado al lado y sintió miedo, pero no se achantaría, era por el bien de Harry. ''Sí señor, de usted. Narcisa le pidió al profesor que lo asesinara''. De nuevo ese frío e incómodo silencio inundó la habitación.

Severus se levantó de su silla, con sus finos labios apretados, su semblante había oscurecido, la furia salía por sus poros. Miró a Hermione con un odio que la hizo sentirse terriblemente mal. Nunca nadie la había mirado así, las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos, pero no las dejaría caer, no aun. El oscuro mago caminó hasta la salida del despacho y cerró con un fuerte portazo.

El director también se puso en pie, y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el lugar, analizándolo todo.

''Querría hacerle una pregunta'' Hermione solo asintió.

'' ¿Confía en mi?'' La chica no esperaba algo como eso en absoluto. Titubeó un poco antes de responder.

''Por supuesto profesor Dumbledore''

''Entonces le pido que basándose en esa confianza, confíe también en el profesor Snape''.

'' ¡Qué! Pero profesor, lo que yo oí…''

''Se lo que oyó''

''No se lo que le habrá contado el profesor pero…''

''Ambos me han contado la misma versión, señorita Granger''

Hermione abrió levemente la boca y frunció el ceño.

''De todos modos''

''Lo siento señorita Granger, no puedo decirle nada más. Se que esto es injusto, pero es por su bien, y por el de Harry''. La miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

No sabía que decir, la situación era desesperante.

''Se como se siente, pero debe tener fe''

_¿Fe? ¿Me está pidiendo que tenga fe?_

''Las apariencias engañan. Pronto lo entenderá. Por ahora le suplico que no le hable de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos''.

''Pero…''

''Bien, la veo mañana después de clase''

Hermione se acostó en su cama sin hacer el menor ruido, se tapó con la manta para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo sabía que esa noche no dormiría. Cerró los ojos, imágenes de aquel desastroso día la torturaban. Ron, Lavender, Snape, Narcisa, Draco…De repente tenía calor. Revoleó la manta usando sus pies y suspiró. _Un juramento, Snape habló de un juramente. ¿A qué se puede referir? No puede ser, no puede ser que hablaran del juramento inquebrantable… Fe…já. ¿Cómo pretende Dumbledore que confíe en Snape después de lo que vi, de lo que oí? _

Los ojos negros de su profesor se dibujaron claramente en sus recuerdos, haciéndola estremecerse. Había un odio infinito en ellos, pero había algo más. _¿Tristeza?_ _No, debo de haberlo imaginado. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, necesito más respuestas, algo sólido en lo que apoyarme. _Pensar no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, pero era lo que necesitaba, a pesar de sentirse abrumada y sumamente desconcertada.

''Hermione, ¿estás bien? Hoy no pareces muy atenta''

'' ¿Umm?''

''Hermione, Ron no lo hace con mala intención''.

''No puede importarme menos con quien salga Ron, sinceramente Harry'' Estaba muy molesta, todo lo que había pasado la traía de cabeza y ver a Ron besuqueándose por todos lados con Lavender no la hacía sentir mejor. _Ro-ro, por favor…_

Todo el asunto con Snape le decía que no debía preocuparse por algo tan banal, en comparación. Pero no podía evitarlo, le hervía la sangre. Los tenía justo enfrente, parecía que el pelirrojo lo hacía a posta. _Se acabó. _Se puso en pie y salió del gran comedor totalmente enfurruñada y sin decir adiós.

''Wow, qué le pasa a Hermione, lleva toda la mañana de mal humor''.

''Ni idea Wo-wo'' Comentó Harry un poco sarcástico.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se centró de nuevo en la boca de su novia.

La joven bruja se dirigió a la biblioteca, necesitaba encontrar más información sobre el juramente inquebrantable. Debía ser sincera consigo misma y admitir que no sabía tanto como querría sobre ese tema. Una vez llegó recorrió un par de veces las estanterías. Desde un principio supo que lo más posible era que no encontrara nada allí, y en efecto, así fue. Tendría que ir a la sección prohibida. Miró su reloj de pulsera. _Aun tengo tiempo._

La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor, así que no tendría problemas. ''Alohomora'' La puerta se abrió con un leve crujido. La sala estaba completamente oscura y por un momento pensó en volver atrás. ''Lumos'' Se paseó por las muchas estanterías del lugar, sin mucho éxito. Iba a rendirse cuando un libro forrado en cuero negro y con letras color plata llamó su atención. Pasó un dedo por su lomo y lo cogió. **Sellos mágicos y magia oscura. **Hermione se sentó en el suelo para una mayor comodidad, sopló la cubierta del libro para quitarle el polvo y lo abrió. **El juramento Inquebrantable. ¡**_Aquí está!_

El juramente inquebrantable es un contrato mágico. Ese debe ser realizado por tres magos. Uno de ellos asienta las condiciones y lo sella con magia, mientras que uno de los magos restantes jura que obedecerá esas condiciones. El incumplimiento de este juramente causa la muerte.

_La muerte… ¿Por qué haría Snape algo como esto? _Palabras pronunciadas por la señora Malfoy resonaron en su cabeza: ''**Tengo mucho miedo por Draco**'' ''**Sé que no podrá hacerlo, por favor Severus**'' ''**El señor oscuro no confía en él**''

''Lo hizo… ¿para proteger a Draco?'' Se preguntó así misma, como si el hecho de que lo dijera en voz alta le ayudara a entenderlo. No terminaba de cuadrarle. Resopló agobiada y se pasó la mano por su voluminoso cabello con ansiedad. Se suponía que Snape le había contado lo mismo que ella al director, y a él no parecía importarle. _¡No le importa! _ Quizás el profesor Snape había utilizado algún hechizo para aturdirlo, un imperius, tal vez. Pero no, Dumbledore no era uno de los mejores magos del mundo mágico por nada. Eso no tenía sentido, nada lo tenía.

''No hay otra opción Severus'' El anciano lo miraba con aire determinado y triste, mientras enlazaba sus viejas manos detrás de la espalda.

''Tiene que haberla'' Snape miraba con intensidad al mago posicionado al lado del ventanal, un hábito cuando mantenían conversaciones de ese tipo.

''Eres inteligente Severus, sabes que no la hay. Tú mismo lo dijiste, es de la señorita Granger de la que hablamos, no va a quedarse quieta. Va a buscar respuestas, y va a encontrarlas. Creo que lo mejor, y estarás de acuerdo conmigo, es que seamos nosotros mismos los que le demos esas respuestas''.

Snape emitió un pequeño gruñido y apretó los puños. ''Maldita Granger''.

''Severus, nos limitaremos a comunicarle lo esencial. Necesito que confíe en ti, sabes que es ella la que mantiene a raya a Harry y al señor Weasley. Pero no necesita saber tus razones''.

El mago de pelo negro pareció relajarse un poco.

''Prometí no revelar lo mejor de ti, eso no cambiará''. Severus vio su reflejo altivo en las gafas del director, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

'' 'Mione, estás muy rara hoy. ¿Qué te pasa?'' Hermione trató de no pensar en Ron y en Lavender juntos, pero era superior a ella. Tenía esa imagen muy vívida en la mente. Y aunque ni por asomo era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos, sentía ganas de gritarle que la dejara en paz. ''Nada Ronald, ya te lo he dicho. Ahora déjame concentrarme''

Ron frunció el ceño y torció la boca. ''Está bien, está bien, tranquila''. Este acercó su silla a la de Harry, alejándose unos pocos centímetros de su amiga de pelo enmarañado. ''Eh Harry'' Decía con voz bajita. '' ¿Está 'Mione en esos días del mes?''. Harry lo miró entre desconcertado y divertido. '' ¿Cómo crees que voy a saberlo? No suelo preguntarle por esas cosas''.

''Ah, ya, claro. Es verdad'' El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza como si aquello fuera una verdad irrefutable. Decidió escuchar entonces las palabras del profesor Flitwick, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo disuadieron de ello. Flitwick abrió la puerta usando su varita para dejar ver a un imponente Snape en el marco de la puerta.

''Oh, profesor Snape, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?'' El pocionista miró de reojo a Hermione.

''Quisiera hablar con la señorita Granger''.

''Oh, sí, sí. Vaya, vaya señorita Granger'' La leona se levantó lentamente de su silla y respiró hondo, manteniendo la cabeza agachada, dejando que sus rizos taparan su cara momentáneamente. Lo cierto es que no quería encontrarse de nuevo con el odio que vio en los ojos de Snape.

''Hermione'' Susurró Harry antes de que comenzara a andar por el pasillo de la clase. ''Está todo bien Harry''.

Los dos caminaban por los corredores de Hogwarts a paso más que ligero, en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. No habían cruzado palabra, y Hermione creyó mejor que así fuera. ¿Estaba asustada? Era normal, después de lo que presenció. Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ya. Si él o Dumbledore no se las daban, ella misma iba a ir a por ellas. Miró al hombre, sabía que él ni siquiera mantendría contacto visual con ella. ¿Cómo podía creer en él? _¿¡Cómo!? _ Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que había escuchado, oído, a pesar de los rumores, había algo en él que le decía que había algo más, que le decía que esperara, que esperara antes de sacar conclusiones. ''**Las apariencias engañan señorita Granger**'' Esa frase de Dumbledore la sorprendió en su momento y la hacía pensar ahora. _Las apariencias engañan. _Repitió en su mente.

Llegaron al despacho antes de lo esperado, entró detrás de su profesor de DCLAO.

''Buenos días señorita Granger, Severus. Sentaos'' La Gryffindor tomó asiento, pero Snape permaneció en pie.

''Bien, tanto Severus como yo, hemos tomado una decisión acerca de usted. Debido a los acontecimientos nos pareció justo que estuviera al tanto de ciertas cosas'' La castaña se removía en su silla. ''Pero debo advertirle, todo se complicará ahora, más aun. No podrá contarle nada a nadie'' La observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna, avisándola de que con **nadie** se refería a nadie. _Genial,_ pensó con ironía. Ya le había costado ocultarle esto a Harry, ¿qué sería lo siguiente? Se sentía terriblemente culpable por ocultarles este asunto a sus amigos, ahora, además, habría otro secreto.

''Confiamos en usted señorita Granger'' Snape bufó en desacuerdo, pero su colega lo ignoró. Para Hermione, no obstante, no pasó desapercibido. ''Y creemos que no hará falta utilizar métodos más severos''.

'' ¿Con métodos más severos se refiere al juramento inquebrantable?''

''Exacto Granger, veo que ha estado aumentando su sabelotodismo'' Había hablado por primera vez desde que estaban allí y era para soltar un comentario mordaz. Muy propio de él.

''Tienen mi palabra'' La chica apartó sus ojos melados de los del mago de barba blanco y los clavó en los de Snape. ''Pero necesito hechos, no pueden esperar que tenga solo tenga fe''.

''Lo comprendemos, por eso estamos aquí''.

''Soy toda oídos'' Sentenció con decisión, cubriendo el nerviosismo y la angustia que sentía.

El lago estaba congelado, su superficie tranquila, serena, bella, escondiendo el ajetreo de sus aguas más profundas.

Hermione miraba las hojas caer en el hielo mientras se dejaba golpear por la información recibida. _**Doble espía. **_''Doble espía'' Tenía un nudo en el estómago, ¿remordimientos? ¿Por qué? Cualquiera en su situación habría actuado así. Sin embargo…tener una responsabilidad así tenía que ser algo horrible, terriblemente horrible. Espiaba para Dumbledore, pero también para Voldemort. Dumbledore le había jurado que estaba en su lado. Le había explicado la importancia de mantenerlo todo en secreto, las consecuencias, el peligro. La guerra se acercaba, lo sabía. Todos lo sabían, Harry lo sabía.

No sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado hablando, y sentía que había mucho más detrás de aquello. Le habían dicho lo justo y necesario. Nada más.

Se sorprendió al ver llegar a Harry y a Ron al despacho horas más tarde, recordando que tenían una cita con el director después de clase.

''**Deberán ser entrenados para lo que viene'' ''Sabemos que al final, serán ustedes dos los que ayuden a Harry'' ''La profesora MacGonagall se encargará del señor Weasley, y usted señorita Granger, estará bajo la tutela del profesor Snape''.**

Harry y Ron le habían mostrado sus quejas acerca de su mala suerte, y había sonreído. Y al recordarlo volvió a hacerlo. Se tumbó en la nieve, mojándose. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se incorporó de golpe al ver una silueta negra mirándola.

''Profesor Snape'' Se sacudió la nieve rápidamente.

''Acompáñeme''

'' ¿A dónde?''

'' ¿No se cansa de hacer preguntas?''

''Lo siento, señor''

''Está castigada Granger, de nuevo''

'' ¿Qué, por qué?''

'' ¿Se le olvida que el día que me siguió se encontraba fuera de su sala común a deshoras?''

_Diablos._

'' ¿Cuál será mi castigo?''

''Bien, veo que lo ha entendido. Comenzaremos con su instrucción''

'' ¿Ese va a ser mi castigo?' _No me parece algo malo._

''Créame Granger, no será agradable''

Las habitaciones de Snape le parecieron reconfortantemente cálidas. Se despojó del abrigo, al igual que Snape. Se sorprendió de que la sala estuviera totalmente despejada. ''Colóquese al final de la habitación Granger'' Esta obedeció. Lo vio sacar su varita y ponerse en posición de ataque. '' ¿A qué espera Granger? Saque su varita'' ¿Iban a batirse en duelo? No estaba preparada. ¿Con Snape?

Sin darle tiempo a pensar comenzó a lanzar maldiciones. Cada una más intensa que la otra. La castaña conseguía pararlas con esfuerzo, pero no era capaz de devolvérselas o contraatacar. El mago tenía los reflejos más rápidos que nunca hubiera visto, una velocidad increíble y un poder envidiable. Ella lo estaba haciendo de pena, y eso la frustraba, no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría seguir bloqueando los hechizos. Algunos ya le habían dado causándole algún que otro rasguño.

Snape no parecía cansarse. Ella necesitaba rendirse, mas su orgullo no le dejaba. Jadeaba incontroladamente y finalmente una de las maldiciones la alcanzó, empotrándola contra la pared. Se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Emitió un pequeño gruñido y miró con enfado a su profesor, el cual se acercaba a ella.

''Le dije que no iba a ser agradable''

''No es mi culpa'' Respiraba con dificultad, con la garganta seca.

'' ¿Cómo dice Granger?''

''No tengo la culpa de lo que vi, no he hecho nada para que pague su frustración conmigo''

Snape la agarró del brazo y la aprisionó contra el muro. ''No tiene ni idea de lo que habla Granger'' Apretaba los dientes, y de nuevo esa mirada de hielo. ''Es solo una niña estúpida y entrometida. Cree que es muy capaz, pero le diré una cosa, los libros no la salvarán de lo que la espera afuera. ¿Cree que un mortífago le perdonará la vida, o tendrá piedad? La destrozarán si tienen la oportunidad, tanto física como mentalmente. Esto no es un juego Granger, es la vida real y déjeme informarle de que no es para nada justa'' Le dedicó una mueca de asco y la soltó.

''Ahora deje de quejarse y de hablar de cosas que no sabe y empuñe la varita''

Hermione respiró profundamente, muy alterada. La cara le ardía y el corazón le palpitaba salvajemente. La voz grave del pocionista le daba más énfasis al discurso que acababa de escuchar. Se había equivocado, lo vio en esos ojos negros sin brillo. Asintió, recomponiéndose y alzó la varita.

Caminó hasta su sala común terriblemente cansada, con varios moratones en el cuerpo. Entró y lo que vio terminó de derrumbarla. Ron y Lavender, Lavender y Ron.

Suspiró y las lágrimas que había intentado contener se deslizaban por su rostro.

''Hermione'' Harry apretó suavemente su hombro.

La Gryffindor se secó las lágrimas con la manga del jersey y negó con la cabeza haciendo ondear sus rizos castaños.

''Es solo que estoy agotada. He empezado mi instrucción con Snape, ¿sabes?''

El niño que vivó frunció el ceño y vio como su amiga se alejaba por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Se que no es muy largo, pero no quería forzarlo. Es decir, no iba a arriesgarme a escribir algo muy extenso pero con un contenido no muy interesante. Creo que así está bien, pero si no, háganmelo saber. **


End file.
